1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology involving combining a rear-view mirror for a vehicle with an image display apparatus to display an image has heretofore been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5273286 discloses an image display mirror including a half mirror arranged on the front surface (viewer side surface) of a monitor. In the image display mirror, the rear can be viewed with a reflected image provided by the half mirror. Meanwhile, when an image is displayed on the monitor, the image can be viewed through the half mirror.
Such image display mirror involves a problem in that, for example, when the quantity of light from the rear of a vehicle is large, the reflected image inhibits the visibility of the image displayed on the monitor. Japanese Patent No. 5273286 proposes the following technology. An influence of the reflected image is reduced by making the angle of the half mirror when a viewer (occupant) views the rear and the angle when the viewer views the image of the monitor different from each other. According to such technology, the influence of the reflected image provided by the half mirror can be reduced by adjusting the angle of the half mirror so that when the monitor image is viewed, the reflected image becomes an image that does not inhibit the visibility of the monitor image, specifically so that a ceiling is mirrored by reflection.
However, when it is difficult to turn the reflected image provided by the half mirror into the image that does not inhibit the visibility of the monitor image, e.g., when the image display mirror of Japanese Patent No. 5273286 is applied to a vehicle including a ceiling that transmits light, such as a panoramic roof or a sunroof, or a convertible car, the influence of the reflected image cannot be reduced by the mirror.